Chicago
by wrxter
Summary: When it came to working with others, Regina Mills wasn't the best person at doing so, she was an independent woman and in her mind she didn't need anyone's help, that's why being a lawyer suited her. She worked alone and very rarely she worked with others. Regina Mills, biggest and best lawyer there was in New York City. Just put M for maybe future chapters.


_Hi guys! This is my first official fic and i'm a little nervous. I've been playing around with this idea for what feels like ages now and been in the mood to write lately so here I am. I'm not the best writer, maybe not even good, I just wanna write some OQ. Hopefully this goes well I have written few chapters for this and hopefully you all wanna read. So please take a moment and read and hopefully you are all kind enough to review and let me know to continue or not?_

_Thanks again & enjoy!_

_XOX_

* * *

_When it came to working with others, Regina Mills wasn't the best person at doing so, she was an independent woman and in her mind she __didn't__need anyone's help, that's why being a lawyer suited her. She worked alone and very rarely she worked with others. Regina Mills, biggest and best lawyer there was in New York City, she done what was needed to be done to free her client, and there was no holding back._

* * *

Rushing to the office was never a thing for thing for Regina; she was never late and was always, always early. While practically running down the streets of New York while tucking her red blouse into her black pencil skirt, and trying to fix her hair, _this morning could not get any worse _she, she thought while approaching around the corner of her work place, bashing into someone or them bashing into her spilling their coffee all down her blouse.

''Shit.'' She murmured to herself, not looking up yet to see the other person.

Now looking up to no other than Robin Locksley, the officer that worked in the building. ''Please forgive milady, I' terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention, completely my fault.''

Robin Locksley was what Regina called the 'sex pest' of the office, he used his badge to get women into bed and somehow, women fell for it.

''Glad we can agree on something.'' She snapped.

He scoffed. ''You're seriously? Wow I was being nice, this isn't my fault.''

''Well it's not mine.'' She was trying to dry out her blouse with a few napkins she had in her coat pocket, no luck. ''Ugh I don't have time for this, especially not this morning. I'd buy you another coffee if need be but goodbye.'' She walked past him at this point and began her journey to her office.

Whilst finding a spare shirt in her office closet, she managed to find a large white shirt which looked like a man's. No clue how it got there and too tired to care, she changed just in time for her meeting with Mr. Gold, her boss. She made her way up to the top floor which was the office, more like a house in her opinion. Mr. Gold had always been her boss and was nice enough to train her to be a lawyer and help her out with a job. She approached the door and lightly knocked. ''You wanted to see me?''

Mr. Gold was looking out the large window, enjoying the view. ''Ah yes! Do come in, take a seat Regina.

''Thank you!'' She was seated opposite his large desk.

''I called you up here because we were called in from Chicago to go down there on a case, potential murder but we can't be sure until we get there. That's why I'm needing you to go over there, they asked for the best and I need you on the job.'' She tried not to smile on the last part of his speech, she always knew she was the best, but she worked hard to be the best.

''I'm right on it, I'll book the next flight.'' She began to stand up and leave when her boss spoke once more.

''One more thing Regina, you won't be going alone.'' He hated making Regina work with other employees, she hated being made to.

Regina's head whipped round, ''excuse me?''

''Well Regina, you're a lawyer. They need you down there because you have experience working with families and we need you to get justice for the victim's family. So that's why I've got my best guy on the job with you.''

''Hello Regina.''

She didn't even have to turn round to see who spoke; she could identify that accent from anywhere, Robin Locksley. Not only did he spill his coffee on her this morning, she now has to spend even more time with him.

Still not facing Robin, she finally spoke to her boss. ''No! You know I can do this alone, I have experience on both the field and with the families, and don't they have officers in Chicago?'' She was now facing Robin, not amused.

''I wanted the best people on the job and you two are the people I not only trust and no very well but the best at what they do. So you have to work with each other. It's not about you not being able to do it Regina.''

''Fine.'' She turned to completely face him now, ''don't expect me to like you.'' She said before walking off out the office.

''She's lovely, isn't she?'' Robin said sarcastically.

* * *

Regina waited patiently at the airport, coffee in one hand and her book in the other while her glasses hung from the hedge of her nose. She heard footsteps slowly approach her then looked up to find no other than Robin.

She tried her best to pretend he wasn't there.

''Hi there.'' He smirked while she rolled her eyes.

''Hello Robin.''

''So do you want to buy me that coffee now or maybe later?''

She looked away from her book now to look at him. ''I'll buy you a cup of coffee when I think you deserve it.''

''How nice.'' He was a rather sarcastic man.

10 minutes of silence later and there plane was announced and that was them, off to Chicago, little did she know that Robin changed his flight seat and got one next to Regina. ''Great! This day keeps getting better and better.'' She muttered to herself.

She planned on not talking whatsoever to him; she just wanted to be alone. She always wanted to be alone, that's how it's always been, and ever since she was a child she grew up craving someone to be there for her, to comfort her and to talk to her, it got the point that she didn't crave it anymore nor did she want it. Being a lawyer suited her, rarely talking to anyone other than clients, she enjoyed that she loved having her clients need her, want her there.

Neither Regina nor Robin spoke the entire flight.

* * *

_This is shorter than I hoped but I think I've wrote this out about 5 times now. As some may notice already, there's no magic & no curse. Throughout there will be the same characters, some connection some may not, so please review._

_I really enjoyed writing chapter 2, some scenes kinda got me emotional, sad I know._

_Please read and review_


End file.
